


Relaxed

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra is pregnant, F/F, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Perfuma was the one who suggested that Adora and Catra should take something called a vacation, just the two of them.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Background Perfuma/Scorpia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: Pregnancy Flash 2020





	Relaxed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



Perfuma was the one who suggested that Adora and Catra should take something called a vacation, just the two of them. Scorpia had Perfuma wrapped in a hug at the time, and kissed her hair before nodding along. So clearly Scorpia had picked up what a vacation is, which Catra didn't know yet. Probably Scorpia knew from being out of the Horde longer, instead of it being yet another thing she had learned in Force Captain Orientation, because if it was something that Perfuma liked it was very unlikely to have been anything that Hordak approved of granting. Catra would have to get a definition before she agreed.

*

A vacation turned out to be a planned time not training, or saving any worlds, or even doing something useful. Just relaxing, which was another not-Horde-approved concept. Time that was supposed to be spent at a new location than usual. Glimmer suggested the beach at Mystacor, but considering their experience of the underground passages, Adora and Catra agreed they wanted to relax (if they could relax) somewhere entirely new.

Adora had spent quite a lot of time with a map and scrolls, planning out where they should go and for how long. Frequently interrupted by Melog jumping up on the various pieces of paper, before being persuaded to take a nap elsewhere, and also that Melog was to stay behind.

All of that led to their situation snuggled next to a lake, in an area of Etheria neither of them had ever visited before. So there were no bad memories of it, and they could make good new ones here before they embarked on their next adventure.

Catra stretched, forward on lowered arms then backwards, one of her feet slipping off the towel onto the grass. She had been finding it easier these days to stretch with four points on the ground, balancing her increasingly heavy belly.

When Adora reached to pick bits of grass from Catra's foot, that was helpful and also tickled, so Catra pretended to kick Adora's hands, just moving her heel a little. Adora laughed, unbothered, and kissed Catra's ankle before letting go.

As Catra arranged herself on the towel, on her back this time, she looked past the grass to the sand that sloped down to the lake-edge. Adora had spread their towels near enough to hear the lapping of the water. (Perfuma had mentioned that would be calming.) But not very near, because Adora knew better than to argue with Catra about contact with water. Catra might suggest Adora go swimming later, because it might be entertaining to watch her splash around, while Catra stayed dry and relaxed.

The sunshine on her belly felt good, and Catra squinted her eyes closed, enjoying the warmth. When Adora started tracing patterns on her stretched belly, Catra mumbled something that she didn't even try to make actual words.

Their babies were moving, slowly, as if they were kicking Adora's hand, or possibly each other. Having several of them at once was going to be quite the adventure. The adventure of being parents—the sort of thing Swift Wind would make up a song about. She and Adora would win this one too.

They could bring the babies on a vacation, sometime in the future. Catra wasn't sure how relaxing that would be, but it seemed like the sort of thing that families should do. They were going to have that future as a family.


End file.
